


They'll Name a City After Us

by Gravitydrop



Category: Half-Life
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitydrop/pseuds/Gravitydrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And sometimes, when he’s lucky, there are moments where he does feel true happiness again. He knows for certain that he doesn’t have to do this alone, and he won’t let Alyx have to face it herself either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They'll Name a City After Us

After having to remain so strong and composed for so long, Gordon can finally see the inevitable exhaustion and uneasiness seeping into Alyx. There’s times when he knows she’s tired and wants to rest, but he also knows she’ll never admit it. Taking even a quick stop is still taking a huge risk in their situation, and it’s one neither of them want to take. But it’s not just Alyx who is showing some signs of weariness here and there, as Gordon finds himself having to brush things off and keep on going as well, despite everything. They don’t really have a choice at this point, not with the Citadel about to blow, and even if they did manage to slow the complete destruction of it down, there’s still no telling how much time they have to escape City 17.

Even so, Gordon is still amazed at how Alyx can remain so positive in such times. It’s comforting in a way, nearing inspirational to see someone continue to remain as optimistic as she has throughout the years of terror and destruction that’s been forced down upon them all. And even though he won’t dare to admit it, not with himself being a sign of hope for everyone, Gordon himself does not know how everything will end sometimes. There are moments when thoughts cross his mind that the human race may not be able to make their comeback on earth, that the Combine perhaps have taken away all hope and chances of survival. It’s Alyx’s strong will to continue on that reminds Gordon that the fight is far from over yet. There is still hope.

Gordon remembers that perhaps he is the lucky one, for he remembers what freedom feels like, despite that it’s been so incredibly long since they had it. From the time he finished his thesis paper to the moments spent with Barney at Black Mesa, the memories are still there. It’s hard to imagine it now though, when things are so out of control. He thinks about Alyx; how she was born into a world held captive and locked up. 

Alyx has never known what it’s like to grow up as a child in a more stable world, or what it is like to live a normal life the way Gordon did until the incident. Perhaps she is lucky in the fact that she cannot miss what she never had. Still, Gordon wants nothing more than to see her happy, to see her finally see what it is like to actually live a life in a world where she and everyone is free.

———

They both sigh in relief as they make it to the train to leave the Citadel. It was a risk going back into it to begin with, but it was the only way they could have made it out of the area in one piece according to Kleiner. It’s not long before Alyx notices that something isn’t quite right about the train they are on. It’s a train completely full of stalkers. Alyx explains that it’s regular citizens who resist the Combine forces that are turned into these creatures, being forced to serve and work in the Citadel. 

Gordon remembers how he was almost sent on a train himself to Nova Prospekt before being saved by Barney, or he too may have seen the same fate. The stalkers emaciated figures and metallic extremities make both of them cringe upon closer inspection. Gordon wonders if like the headcrab zombies, these beings too can still feel pain or perhaps remember glimpses from their past. With the train finally moving away from City 17 at full speed, Alyx and Gordon hope for the best.

The feeling of relief quickly fades away as the two both notice the tremors and electrical sparks inside of the Razor Train. With nowhere to go, Alyx and Gordon brace themselves for the worst. It’s only a few moments later that the train throws Gordon backwards violently, slamming him against the wall with brute force. It’s barely seconds later that the train is filled with the feral screeching and screaming of the stalkers, thankfully still trapped within their cages, but further disorienting Gordon as he attempts to regain stability. Sparks from hanging wires tangle down from the roof, their shocks lighting up the area just enough for Gordon to locate Alyx at the opposite end of the train, pinned to the wall by a stalker still locked within its carrier.

Avoiding the other Stalker carriers and dangerous electrical cords, Gordon makes his way over to Alyx with all the haste he can manage, desperately attempting to pull the carrier with the gravity gun away from her. She’s struggling violently, using all the power she has to try and pry her way out from under the heavy metal cage. Hauling the gravity gun up hurriedly, Gordon manages to free Alyx after a few moments, watching her scramble away from the stalker in panic. Looking for a quick way out, Gordon spots a somewhat broken door beside Alyx, and a well placed blast from the gravity gun manages to open it enough for them both to escape the mess.

Carefully exiting the train, Gordon lends a hand to the still-shaken Alyx. It hurts to see her like this, moments where the stress and pressure of their lives finally comes up to the surface. She’ll most likely brush it off the same way he does. Get back to pretending everything is fine for the time. There is no time for emotions to get in the way of what they must accomplish. They have no time to waste.

Upon leaving the scene of wreckage, Alyx leans against the wall before sliding down it completely, breathing heavily and rubbing her face in her hands. Gordon swallows heavily at the sight. Gordon’s a smart man; he can solve nearly impossible mathematical equations and almost anything he sets his mind to, but he’s never been good with words in emotionally charged situations like the one he’s faced with now. 

Instead, he opts to sit beside Alyx, hoping his presence and actions will convey what he has so much difficulty saying instead. They sit a few moments before Gordon offers a gentle touch to her shoulder and a genuine look of concern. It doesn’t take long before he sees Alyx look up from her face buried in her hands. He’s greeted with a small smile and an, “I’m lucky I have you around, you know that?” Gordon lets out a small laugh, smiling back at her as well before leaning his head back against the wall behind them.

There are moments that are difficult to moments that are triumphant in the seeming endless battle that plagues humanity every day. There are moments that chill Gordon to the bone and moments where he feels completely lost about what they’re trying to accomplish. And sometimes, when he’s lucky, there are moments where he does feel true happiness again. He knows for certain that he doesn’t have to do this alone, and he won’t let Alyx have to face it herself either. It’s not going to be one person who helps reclaim the earth, but those who stand together and work as a team. It’s those who don’t give in or have to face the darkness completely alone that will help the earth rise up again. They must stand together through thick and thin.

With one last deep breath, Alyx brushes herself off and stands up tall, stretching upward with her arms. She turns around and lends her hand down to Gordon with a smile on her face, and that’s all he really needs.


End file.
